Recent electronic devices integrate various functions so that the functions can be performed by a single electronic device. For example, a smartphone performs all operations, such as camera functions, motion picture taking, image processing, phone calls, and short message service (SMS) transmission, in a single electronic device. In order to perform these operations, a system resource, such as a hardware resource or a software resource, is required. In addition, as electronic devices become more sophisticated, each individual operation performed by an electronic device may require a lot of system resources.
However, resources available in an electronic device are limited. Further, as an electronic device is miniaturized, its battery capacity is also reduced, and the capacity of a storage device becomes limited as well. This means that there may occur a situation where it is difficult to satisfy all the resource demands required by operations performed by one electronic device.
Therefore, it is required to efficiently distribute and manage system resources in an electronic device.